


Something Good

by GsSecretPornStash



Series: Girl!Gerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69, F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Self-Insert, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, hek yea, its super hot too ughh, reader smut, there's actually a good amount of fluffy plot in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/pseuds/GsSecretPornStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Frank were in a happy relationship. There wasn't much more to say about it. Except, as of late you had been craving something more, something new. And that "something new" began as soon as Gee Way walked through the door.</p><p>Girl!Gerard/Frank/Reader threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joohoneys_tummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneys_tummy/gifts).



> This has the most plot of anything I've ever written on this account, omg
> 
> I hope you like it @caffiene bc i fuckin love it ! <3

You and Frank were in a happy relationship.

After more than ten months of being an exclusive couple, you were doing very well. You each had the keys to the other’s apartments, you could easily share and navigate busy schedules and find time to spend together, and you had so much sex that you knew one another’s bodies as well as you knew your own.

Things were good. There was not much more to say about it.

Except... if you were being one hundred percent honest, things were getting a bit boring. You didn’t know if it was one-sided or if Frank felt the same, and while normally you felt secure enough to voice your concerns with your boyfriend, this time you were afraid that you might upset him in a way that would be difficult to get over.

You see, you had known that you liked girls, too, for a while now, since before you had met Frank, but all your past relationships had been with guys. You’d never actually been with a girl. And now that things were cooling down with Frank, you were curious.

You were sure that Frank had felt some distance from you lately, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to talk to him about your… sexual curiosity. You didn’t want to give him the idea that you were unfaithful or didn’t care for him, because you would never cheat and you did love him, but you felt an odd sort of yearning inside that you couldn’t quite pinpoint. It was as if your body was waiting for _something else_ to happen, although you didn’t know what it was yet.

That _something else_ started on a warm Tuesday morning. You were working the morning shift at the local bookstore, a quiet place that only ever got very busy on the weekends. Frank had the day off, so he was spending time with you behind the counter, nose buried in a book. The two of you sat next to one another on stools, and Frank had his ankle hooked around yours.

You were waiting for the new hire to show up so you could give them an orientation. It was really more like showing them around and telling them what to do for the day, rather than any legitimate sort of orientation. You hadn’t heard much about the hire other than they were a college student about to graduate and was a kid of a friend of a friend--or something--of the shop owners.

The bell on the door of the shop tinkled and you looked up to find a girl shuffling through the door. The first thing you noticed was that she was cute. Super cute, actually, with a round face, rosy cheeks, a tiny nose, and long eyelashes. On an instinct you developed every time you saw a cute girl around your boyfriend, you glanced over at Frank, only to find him staring at the girl too.

The second thing you noticed about the girl was that she was awkward. She looked unsure of her own feet as she walked up to the counter, and her dark hair looked kind of tangled as it fell forward in front of her face. When she pushed it back behind her ears, her hand stayed there, tugging on the strands nervously. You smiled.

“Hi, uh, I think I work here now?” she said, and you giggled lightly. You hoped she didn’t take your laughing as laughing at _her_. She seemed self conscious enough already.

“I’m Gee,” she said.

“I’m Y/N. I think I work here too.”

“I’m Frank. I don’t work here.”

“Nice to meet you,” she mumbled, but the “meet you” was kind of inaudible.

“Let me get you a name tag,” you said.

She stood there fidgeting as you rummaged through the drawers behind the counter to find a sheet of stick-on name tags and a sharpie. Gee signed her name in short, all-caps letters, and doodled a little book in the corner before sticking it onto her chest. You found it annoyingly endearing--your boyfriend was literally sitting right next to you. You chastised yourself and told yourself to calm down.

The tour around the building was brief--it was a small place, after all, and soon you found yourself with the task of finding something for her to do. There wasn’t really much _to_ do, since it was a slow day, so you gave her a stack of books to test if she understood the organization of the shop and sent her off.

“How do you think she’ll do?” Frank asked once you returned to your seat behind the register.

“She’ll be fine,” you said, watching Gee begin to put the books away and then get distracted by the blurb on the back of the book.

For the next week, you shared every shift with Gee. She was quiet--that much was obvious, and you tried more and more to get her to open up, by inviting her to lunch and stuff, but it was evident that she just needed more time. The few conversations you did have centered around books, as if Gee had just started voicing her thoughts on a book aloud without realizing, and you responded easily (after all, you worked at a bookshop for a reason--you loved talking about books). She always quieted down after a few minutes, though, much to your disappointment.

On Saturday, Frank asked how Gee was adjusting to her work. You didn’t have much to tell him.

The next week, Gee had a visitor. He was this tall, lanky dude with glasses that looked as thick as some of the books you had in stock. Gee had this great big smile on her face when she saw him and hugged him immediately. You felt a pang of disappointment that you would never admit existed, assuming this guy was her boyfriend. Of course a girl as pretty as Gee would have a boyfriend. It would be a crime for her to be alone.

Gee introduced the guy as Mikey. She was a lot more talkative when Mikey was around. You weren’t jealous, because jealousy would mean you had a thing for Gee, which you didn’t. You had a thing for your loving loyal boyfriend, to whom you may or may not have complained about Mikey that night.

“I don’t get what the big deal is,” Frank said, “I hang around the store all the time.”

“Yeah,” you grumbled, “But it’s annoying when they do it. She, like, _just_ started working here. Seniority and all.”

“If you say so,” Frank said, and that was the end of that conversation.

The good thing about Mikey, though, was that you were able to eavesdrop on their conversations, and learned a lot more about Gee through that. She was attending an art school in New York, and wanted to be a comic book writer, and used to be in a band, and a whole bunch of other things that made your totally-not-real crush grow.

The next time Frank came to hang out at your work, you invited Gee and Mikey to go to lunch with the two of you. Gee had been unsure, reluctant to leave the store completely unattended, but you reassured her it was fine, and with that the four of you set off down the street to a little cafe.

There, you learned that Mikey was not, in fact, Gee’s boyfriend, but her brother. And you weren’t relieved, because being relieved would indicate that you had been jealous, and jealousy would mean that you had a crush, which you didn’t.

Frank seemed to enjoy their company, too. He was very engaged in conversations with Gee, leaning across the table for the more enticing parts of the conversation, and he kept stealing bits of her food. She didn’t complain. You couldn’t blame him for paying more attention to her than to you, as she was a new person and new people were automatically more interesting than known people because there’s more to discover.

Mikey left before the rest of you returned to the bookstore, claiming to have other commitments, and you felt a lot more relaxed when they hugged goodbye this time than times before.

The following Thursday, you had to work into the evening and close up shop, despite usually taking morning shifts, because another person had called in sick. You were surprised to find Gee puttering around the shop when you got there. It turns out she took more shifts than you thought she did.

The shift went fine, relatively normal, but there was a moment--one small, odd moment, where you were counting the money in the register. When you turned around Gee was a lot closer than you expected her to be and you could smell her shampoo and see gold flecks in her eyes. But then she was moving out of the way with an awkward giggle and a “sorry,” and the moment was over.

That night you went to Frank’s apartment and got him to fuck you hard, and you enjoyed yourself, but when Frank went to go shower with a goofy surprised smile on his face, you frowned and sighed. That hadn’t exactly proven what you had wanted it to. Your “little” crush on Gee hadn’t disappeared.

The second guy that came around to visit Gee was a lot worse than Mikey. At least Mikey bought the books sometimes, but this guy never did, and he was always hanging on Gee in ways that definitely weren’t brotherly. Or at least you hoped they weren’t. That would be bad.

In all honestly, he wasn’t a terrible guy. His name was Bert and he was in a band and he complimented you on your t-shirt the first time you met. It might have had something to do with the time you saw him lean down to kiss Gee behind the horror section, but you didn’t like him.

When you brought Bert up to Frank, Frank suggested going on a double date, since it had fixed the problem with Mikey. Frank was talking like a dumbass, in your opinion, but you agreed, since you didn’t really want him to suspect about your crush.

Bert gave you a real reason to dislike him when he skipped out on that double date. Gee seemed so bummed, which made you sad and pissed and secretly a little hopeful at the same time. You and Frank treated her to her dinner in an attempt to cheer her up, and it sort of worked.

The conversation was nice. You almost couldn’t believe how much she had opened up since that first week. It was as if once you broke past the initial wall, opened those verbal floodgates, Gee wouldn’t stop talking. Not that you minded, of course. Gee’s mind was as beautiful as her face. She had so many wonderful ideas, about art, and books, and life, and you felt privileged to be able to hear her talk about it, even when she got embarrassed and blushy and apologized for rambling.

She went out for a cigarette when Bert called her cell phone, and you and Frank glanced at each other uneasily in her absence. The both of you had grown to care for her, in one way or another, and neither of you wanted to see her hurt by some guy.

The rest of dinner was more quiet. Gee told you they broke up. You skipped dessert and asked for the check.

The next night, you came out to Frank. He took it well, but then he sighed.

“It’s Gee, isn’t it?”

There was no point in denying it. Frank knew you. He always knew you.

You nodded glumly, and Frank ran a hand through his hair.

“I get it,” Frank said, “she’s really beautiful.”

“I don’t want to break up. I love you, Frank.”

At this he looked up.

“You haven’t done anything with her?” he asked. You couldn’t be angry with him for asking. You knew he trusted you, but it was a reasonable question after what you had just confessed.

“Of course not.”

“I love you, too, Y/N. But I don’t want you to feel like this relationship is holding you back.”

“It’s not,” you insisted, moving next to him and pulling him into your arms, “I promise it’s not.”

“I don’t want you to make the wrong decision. I don’t want to make you choose.”

You hesitated, then:

“But what if I don’t have to choose?”

That certainly piqued his interest.

That night, when you had sex it was better than it had been in a while.

The very next day you asked your boss for another evening shift, claiming you needed the extra hours, and Frank informed his boss that he might need to take off early in a couple of days. You were both lucky you had such lenient employers, that was for sure.

As you had hoped, you got to be alone in the shop with Gee for that night shift a few days later. Hardly anyone came into the store after dark, so you kept half the lights off to save power and completely counteracted that environmental initiative by plugging in a stereo and playing some songs you knew both you and Gee were a fan of.

It was a really nice night--with the total lack of customers, you were able to talk a lot, and you even got Gee feeling loose enough to do a little dance. It was so refreshing to see her looking so happy, with a strand of her dark hair caught across her face and her lips stretched into a crooked smile, twirling and bopping to some song. But as pleasant as it was, there was something else burning and fizzling in the air, putting you both on edge in the most exciting, anticipatory way possible, and you knew you could both feel it.  

When it was almost closing time, you and Gee were sitting cross-legged across from each other on the counter, playing your own version of Jenga with a wobbly stack of books. Gee was leaning forward, moving inch by inch to slip another book on top of the pile. Right at the last second you couldn’t resist, and you poked her in the side, causing her to jump and squeal and knock over the entire stack. You erupted into laughter as Gee squawked indignantly.

“You cheater!” she hollered, “You’re going to ruin the books!” She scooted over and head butted your shoulder, which only made you laugh harder, but it was okay, because now she was laughing too, and leaning her head on your shoulder.

Your laughter quieted down, and suddenly that anticipatory feeling was back, only tenfold, and you rested your hand gently on Gee’s thigh. You felt more than heard Gee’s sharp little intake of breath.

“Y/N?” Gee asked.

“Yeah?” you said.

“I don’t know.” she said.

“Yeah,” you said, “me neither.”

You both lifted your heads and faced one another at the same time. Without further preamble you took Gee’s face gently in your hands and kissed her. The kiss was tender and slow, accompanied by the sound of Gee’s soft sighs. You broke away and kissed her cheeks, and her nose, and when you kissed her closed eyelids she whispered your name.

“Y/N.”

“Yes,” you whispered back, unable to raise your voice in fear of rupturing this delicately beautiful moment.

“We can’t. I--Frank.”

You quieted her with your lips on hers again, but she turned her face away. You stroked the skin on her cheeks with your thumbs, traced along her eyebrow and temples.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything,” you sighed.

“Thank you,” Gee said, but when you moved to take your hands away from her face, she held your wrists in place. You hesitantly continued to caress her face, and she leaned into the touch. You bit your lip.

“But, can you come with me? I can’t explain right now, but if we drive to my apartment I’ll be able to tell you everything, I promise.”

“I’m not going to let you cheat on Frank,” Gee said, her sternness undermined by the way her eyelashes fluttered when your fingers combed through her hair.

“You won’t have to,” you promised. After a moment, Gee nodded, and you locked up shop.

The car ride was silent. You knew Gee was confused and conflicted, reasonably so, and it ached not to be able to tell her the truth yet, but it was only a short drive to your apartment and you knew it would ultimately be better if you waited.

The sound of the car doors closing sounded too loud on the quiet street, and so did the keys as you fumbled one into the lock of your apartment. You could feel Gee’s anxiety rolling off of her in waves. You finally opened the door and led Gee into the darkened hallway before flipping on the light. The TV was on, and the smell of coffee brewing filtered through the air.

“Frank?” you called, and Gee beside you looked startled.

“In the kitchen!”

The pair of you made your way there, and Gee shrunk behind you when you came in sight of Frank, as if she were an unwanted guest or as if her guilt was written on her face (which, frankly, it sort of was--Gee wasn’t the best at being subtle about her emotions).

“Hi Gee,” Frank greeted, “Coffee?”

Gee just looked confusedly between the two of you.

Frank poured three mugs of coffee anyway, and turned off the TV. You led the three of them to your couch, with you in the middle. Frank noticed Gee eyeing the door.

“You can relax, Gee. It’s not like this is the principal’s office.”

Gee blushed and looked down, cautiously settling into the couch.

“Okay,” you said, blowing out a breath, “I don’t really know how to start this conversation, so I think I’m just going to say it. I really, really like you, Gee.”

Gee looked up at Frank with wide eyes, gauging his reaction, but she only grew more confused when his expression remained neutral.

“I like you, and, _hell_ , I want you too,” you continued.

Gee was so red she was almost glowing.

“And--” she cleared her throat, “and Frank knows? He’s okay?”

“Allow me to clarify,” Frank said, “ _We_ really like you.”

You didn’t think it was possible but Gee’s eyes widened even further. You and Frank waited for it to sink in. Gee gulped.

“You mean… both of you?”

You both nodded.

“You can tell us right now if that feeling isn’t reciprocated, and we’ll back off, immediately,” Frank said gently, and you nodded.

Gee thought for a moment, opened her mouth, closed it again, then looked at you each in the eyes. She looked down at her fingers when she spoke.

“It is.”

You and Frank relaxed in relief and made eye contact. You had to stay calm to soothe Gee, but there was an underlying excitement in your shared gaze.

“We would like to be together, all three of us. Try it out, at least,” you said, “but what we want doesn’t matter if you don’t want it.” You took a breath.

“Be together… as in, like, sex? Or dating?” Gee asked quietly.

“It’s up to you,” Frank said, “but we agreed on both.”

“Are you at all interested in that?” you asked tentatively.

Gee hesitated.

“Yes. Yeah, I am,” she said, and then looked up at you both, “but I don’t want to get in the way of your relationship, or anything.”

“Trust me,” you said, “that’s the last thing you’d be doing.”

“This is what we want,” Frank said, “We are sure of it. Now it just comes down to what you want.”

“Yeah. I want,” Gee took a breath, “I want this. With you.”

“You’re sure?” you asked, happy with her answer and not wanting her to change her mind, but you had to make sure she wasn’t feeling pressured into anything.

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

You reached out and held her hand.

“We don’t have to do anything right now, if you don’t want,” Frank said, and you nodded your agreement. Gee nodded too, and took a shaky breath.

“This is a lot to process,” she said, “It’s not bad, definitely not. This is actually really fantastic the way this is working out. It’s just different.”

“I totally understand,” you said, rubbing your thumb over the back of her hand.

“We could watch a movie?” Frank suggested, “I can pop some popcorn, make more coffee?”

Gee smiled at him and reached her other hand out for him to hold.

“That sounds really nice.”

A couple of minutes later, the three of you were settled into the couch with snacks and drinks and _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ on screen, filling the room with the pleasant nostalgia that always accompanies comfort movies like that one. Gee was curled into you, lying with her head on your chest, and Frank was on your other side, with his arm around you, reaching to play idly with Gee’s hair.

You figured Gee would need a lot of time to adjust, and you and Frank were more than willing to give her as much time as she needed, so it came as a surprise when, as soon as the film ended, Gee was sitting up and blurting out:

“I want to sleep with you. I want to try it.”

“Now?” you asked, dumbfounded.

“Uh, well, if you guys would like. Maybe, was I too forward?” she backtracked, and you and Frank were both quick to shake your heads.

“Now is good,” Frank breathed.

“Now is great,” you agreed. Gee bit her lip, nervously.

“Here,” you said absentmindedly, taking Gee’s hand again and leaning in to kiss her, just as gently and slowly as you had in the shop. Gee relaxed into the kiss, and you brought your other hand up to stroke her hair.

You broke apart and turned to kiss Frank briefly, sweetly, who then kissed Gee. You could hear her sighing onto Frank’s lips and you felt your heart flutter. You continued to run your fingers through her hair.

Gee turned to kiss you again, and Frank came with her, pressing closed-mouth kisses onto your neck and jawline, then onto Gee’s. She gasped quietly into your mouth and you took the opportunity to slip your tongue between her lips. When she touched her tongue to yours, it was tentative, but felt so good. She broke away to take a deep breath when Frank began to nibble a hickey onto her collarbone. She kept Frank there with a hand on the back of his head.

You leaned down to kiss the other side of her neck, and Gee bit her lip, putting her other hand on the back of your neck. Your fingers found the hem of her t-shirt and slipped underneath to feel the smooth warm skin of her sides and tummy.

Frank was kissing her on the lips now, clearly with tongue, and he had a hand rubbing her thigh through her jeans. You slid your lips up from Gee’s neck across her cheek until the side of your face hit Frank’s, and his face turned to kiss you. When you broke apart, Gee was watching you with a flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes, but she didn’t seem to know what to do with herself, so you kissed her and put her hands on your waist.

After a moment she stopped being so cautious with her movements and was stroking your sides easily. You still had your fingers splayed across her stomach, and Frank had his hand slipped under her shirt on her back. You were about to put more hickies on her beautiful neck when she paused and pushed away, whispering a “wait.” You and Frank shifted back and Gee pulled her shirt over her head. Gee, obviously feeling self-conscious as you and Frank took in all the new skin exposed to you, pulled you in right away for another kiss, but you broke away, wanting to look at her more.

She was wearing a dark lacy bra that contrasted with her pale skin, and her breasts filled the bra out nicely. She wasn’t skinny, and you could tell that’s what she was feeling insecure about with the way her arms almost folded around her stomach before Frank pulled them back down, but you saw no flaws. Her tummy was soft and perfect, just like the rest of her.

“Guys,” she whispered.

“You’re beautiful,” you whispered, and Frank slid off the couch onto his knees in front of Gee so that he had a better angle to kiss and suck all along her torso. Gee bit her lip and closed her eyes. You held her hand and kissed her lips.

“Can I take it off?” you asked, fingers running along the strap of her bra. Gee nodded, and with minimal struggle you managed to get the bra undone and tossed to the side. Frank immediately took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, and you took her other breast in your hand and squeezed. Gee was beginning to breathe heavy, her eyes dark and lusty, and you loved the way her mouth hung open when you pinched her nipple.

“H-hey,” Gee said after a while, “catch up.” She tugged on the collar of your shirt and you got the idea, pulling it over your head and then getting rid of Frank’s. Gee gasped, and you saw her staring at Frank’s tattoos. She tugged him back up onto the couch and leaned down, tracing the hope tattoo on his chest with her tongue. Frank threaded his fingers through her dark hair as she colored in the flame with a hickey. Then she swirled her tongue around his nipple and you could see him bite back a moan.

“Bedroom?” he suggested breathlessly, and you nodded, dragging them up by their hands and pulling them down the hall to your room. Gee fell to the bed on her back and pulled you over her so that your knees were on either side of her waist. You braced yourself with one arm beside her head and leaned in to kiss her, using your free hand to fumble with the clasp of your bra. Frank batted your hand out of the way and undid it himself. He clambered onto the bed next to you.

“Fuck, you two look so good like that,” he said, his voice low, and Gee turned her head to the side to look at him, and you automatically kissed along the side of her jaw that was exposed to you. Frank kicked off his shoes and jeans and began to palm himself through his boxers, and Gee’s eyes were fixed on the sight. You chuckled lightly.

“You want him to fuck you, Gee?” you whispered into her ear, licking the sensitive patch of skin underneath, and Gee gasped, “Fill you up with his cock?” Her hips bucked up into yours involuntarily and you grinned, nipping at her neck.

“Yeah,” Gee breathed, pulling Frank in to kiss her lips, “Yeah, please, Frank.”

Frank dug in the nightstand drawer for condoms, and you made out with Gee until you felt fingers tugging at the waistband of your jeans. You rolled off of Gee and allowed Frank to drop to his knees between your legs pull off your jeans slowly. Frank’s nose rested against your inner thigh, and suddenly the perfect position occurred to you and you pushed Frank off of you.

You pulled Gee’s hips to the edge of the bed and took off Gee’s pants, eyes meeting her in silent question when your fingers slipped past the waistband of her panties. She nodded and bit her lip, and you pulled those off too. Kneeling next to Gee up on the bed, you leaned down and trailed your tongue from her belly button down to just above her clit. Gee curled her fingers into the blankets, bracing herself, and let her legs fall open. You licked her thighs and her folds, moving closer and closer to where she wanted you, until finally you gave in to her pleading whimpers and dragged your tongue across her clit. Immediately she bucked her hips and shuddered out a moan, and you had to pause to regulate your breathing because it was so damn hot.

You ate her out slowly, relishing when the muscles in her thighs jumped and she let out more of her high-pitched moans. You glanced up to find Frank kneeling on the ground nearby, boxers gone, jerking off slowly to the sight of you and Gee. You closed your eyes and decided to give him a show, sloppily licking and sucking at Gee and making her moan. Eventually, you felt Gee’s hands taking off your soaked panties, and just as you had hoped, she lifted one of your legs and tugged it across her body so that your knees were planted on either side of her face. You could now feel Gee’s breath on your wet cunt, and you shuddered.

When Gee finally kicked a stripe between your folds, you had to stop what you were doing and rest your cheek against her hip because it was just _so_ good. You let out a throaty moan when Gee hummed against you, tongue dipping inside you before coming up to stroke your clit. Gee’s hips shifted and reminded you of the task at hand, and you went back to eagerly licking her clit.

“Fuck,” Frank cursed, rubbing his thumb on the underside of his cock.

“Frank,” you said, nodding your head to him before reattaching your lips to Gee’s cunt. Frank’s eyes widened when he realized what you were suggesting, and he scrambled to put on a condom.

“Gee,” you called, reluctant to have her stop eating you out even for a moment, but you needed to have her attention. She licked you decisively a few more times, making you tremble slightly, but then she pulled away.

“Can he?” you asked breathlessly, and Gee dropped her head back onto the bed with a moan when she caught on.

“Fuck, yeah,” she whimpered, “Fuck _me_.”

“Yeah, shit, yeah,” Frank said, his voice wrecked from how turned on he was. He stood between Gee’s legs and braced a hand on each thigh, spreading them further. You wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and guided him into Gee. She was so fucking wet he slid in easily. Frank let out a guttural moan and Gee nearly sobbed at the sensation of him inside her, hot and heavy and filling her to the brim.

“Oh my god,” she cried, “oh my god.”

You rubbed her hip with a gentle hand as Frank began to set his pace, slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts. You cooed little encouragement at the both of them, and as soon as Frank was fucking into Gee at a steady pace, you leaned back down to suck her clit.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Gee cursed, digging her fingernails into your hips, “ _Shit shit shit!_ ”

“Potty mouth,” Frank teased, and you had to hold back your laugh if you didn't want to accidentally bite her.

“Shut _up_ , I just--a _agh_ ,” Gee moaned, rolling her hips up to meet Frank's thrusts and your lips. You licked the folds where she was stretched around Frank’s cock, subsequently licking a stripe along Frank when he pulled out, and they both groaned in unison. You smirked.

That smirk was wiped off your face when you felt Gee’s lips and tongue return to your dripping pussy. You involuntarily ground down onto her face, and Gee just moaned against your clit. She attached her lips to your clit and sucked, _hard_ , only releasing the pressure slightly to rub her tongue over it before sucking again.

You mimicked her actions on her clit, loving the way even your fucking eyelashes were wet from her juices. Gee had to break away from you then--the pleasure she was feeling was too intense, she almost couldn't breathe.

“I'm gonna cum, I’m gonna fucking--”

She came with a moan so loud and filthy that Frank’s hips stuttered and you felt yourself grow impossibly wetter.

You didn't relent, and neither did Frank. You knew Gee must be oversensitive at the moment and would be for another minute or so, but you couldn't help but indulge yourself in the beautiful broken moans and sobs she was making, and the way her legs twitched and spine arched.

It wasn't long at all before Gee put her mouth on you again, lapping up your juices and sucking on your clit in that perfect way that made you go wild. She slipped two fingers inside of you and fucked you with them hard and fast. You felt something coiling tight and hot in your abdomen and you knew you were getting close. Ultimately, it was the taste of Gee’s cum on your lips as she came for the second fucking time and the feeling of her tongue pressing and her fingers twisting just right, at the same time, that pushed you over the edge.

Your orgasm was undeniably the most powerful you'd had in months, and your vision nearly whited out as you rode through the aftershocks on Gee’s tongue, spine arched and body shuddering.

Frank was not far behind you, lifting Gee’s hips to meet him as he rolled his hips into hers, burying his cock as deep inside of her as possible. He came like that, surrounded by her tight little cunt and moaning her name.

You gathered your remaining energy to roll off of Gee and lie next to her on the bed. She was still catching her breath. A moment later Frank joined you, lying on Gee’s other side.

“Holy shit,” Gee said, voice raspy.

“For real,” you agreed, fumbling blindly for her hand, and she squeezed yours happily when you found it.

“Wow,” Frank said. The three of you laid there silently for a moment before both Gee and Frank got up and opened a window. You could talk later--right now, they just wanted a cigarette to top off the best sex you'd ever had.

You opted to stay in bed and observe. There was the familiar line of Frank’s back and his colorful tattoos, illuminated by the warm lights in your apartment. And then there was Gee next to him, all soft curves and beautiful pale skin and messy dark hair.

You could identify it now. This was that _something new_ that you had craved, that you had needed. But now, watching as the two people you adored leaned in to kiss in the comfort of your apartment, you were certain that this wasn't just _something new_ \--it was _something good._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last fic I post for a couple weeks, which is why I posted two so close together. Sorry about that! I will work on other requests as soon as possible!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE, WHAT YOU LOVE! I LOVE COMMENTS!


End file.
